My HeadCanon for game of thrones season 8
by UnNamedUser66
Summary: Yes as the title suggests this is my own fanfiction for how game of thrones season 8 could have ended. It is a continuous of all the previous 7 seasons. It is also divided into 6 episodes. I hoped this could give some people a season 8 plot they can accept as a great finale which we all deserve. Sorry for any grammatical errors and enjoy.


Episodes 1 and 2:

These two episodes play out similar to how they did in the show but with some key differences:

1 Jaime does not ride north alone and instead brings with him Bronn as well as the bulk of the Lannister army loyal to him in Castely rock. On his way north Jaime frees Edmure Tully from the dungeons of the twins and then march north together with the Tully banner men.

2 Sam and Bran spend these two episodes unlocking the secrets of the white walkers trying to find the key to defeat them. Sam reads about the Azor Ahai prophecy as well as nissa nissa and light bringer from the books he stole from the citadel and tells Bran where to exactly look in time.

3 When the nights watch survivors arrive at Winterfell, they tell Sam about the spiral symbol they found in Last Harth, Bran explains to Sam that this symbol were used by the children of the forest when they created the night king. So Sam goes to check for the symbol in his books. He finds that the symbol is a metaphor for light bringer. He also Finds out that light bringer was buried within the tombs of Bran the builder the first stark. Sam and Bran immediately head towards the crypts and towards Bran the builders tomb. They searched through his tomb for light bringer only at there to find in there shock rather than a legendary sword a simply dragon glass dagger.

Episode 3 The battle of Winterfell:

The battle began with Melisandre appearing from the shadows and lighting up all the Dothraki blades. However rather than suicide charge at the army of the dead they retreat towards the hills. Bran attempted to undercover the night king's location through ravens but his vision was blocked by a strong magic.

The battle plans made by Tyrion are as follows:

Two lanes of trenches are build to split the army of the dead into two. Then the trenches are burned through flaming arrows trapping a large portion of the army of the dead. Then the Dothraki charge towards then and destroy them.

Initially the battle went accordingly, the wights mindlessly attacked and were caught between the trenches. Then the archers on the walls of Winterfell fired flaming arrows down onto the trenches causing them to ignite and trapping the wights. Then the Dothraki charged down the hill and encircled the wights. However soon the white walkers revealed a much larger army coming out of the bushes outside Winterfell and charged at the Dothraki overwhelming the trenches and surrounding the Dothraki. Jon and Daenerys who were reluctant to use their dragons fearing that the night kings might shoot them down as he did with Viserion attempted to cover the dothraki escape. Unfortunately they soon faced a rain of ice spears thrown by the white walkers from the bushes forcing them to escape back to Winterfell. However Jon noticed a weakness, he realized that the wights were being directly commanded by the white walkers rather than the night king. Now with Dothraki being completely annihilated and the army of the dead unopposed, they marched to Winterfell and surrounded the castle in an attempt to simply starve them all out. With all hope seemed lost Jon made a desperate plan, he ordered all there best fighters to ride the two dragons and assassinate the white walkers, while the rest of the army attacks and distracts the wights. Jon Tormund Beric and Sandor rode Rheagal, while Daenerys Jorah Brienne and Arya rode Drogon. The two dragons flew past the dead army straight towards the wights while the gates of Winterfell opened. The white walkers began throwing their spears at the dragons and managed to shoot down Rheagal, however not before dropping Jon Tormund Beric and Sandor to safe distance near the white walkers. Drogon while just narrowly dodging an ice spear dropped Daenerys Jorah Brienne and Arya before escaping for his life and burning the wights heading towards them. A duel emerged between heroes of living vs the white walkers and one by one as the white walkers shattered more and more wights dropped dead until finally the entire army of the dead collapsed as the last white walker was slain.

Jorah died protecting Daenerys. Beric died but not before slaying numerous white walkers fulfilling his purpose to the lord of light. Brienne died while saving Arya's life fulfilling he vow to Catlyne Stark. Lord Commander Edd and Lyanna Mormont as well as half their forces dropping from 60,000 to 30,000 died in the battle while fighting wights in Winterfell.

The Great war was far from over as neither the Night King nor Viserion were found. Bran flew his ravens across all of Westeros searching for the Night King only to confirm their greatest fear and finding him in kings landing.

Episode 4

The Night King burned down kings landing to ash and murdered most of the population including Euron and the golden company. The night king used his original 100,000 strong army only as a bait to gain a much larger army of 1.5 million wights. Cersei Qyburn and Mountain did manage to survive by hiding in the underground of the red keep and sailing to Dragonstone. The celebrations in Winterfell were cut short after Bran told them of the horrible news. Sam who still held the dragon stone dagger asked Melisandre of the azor ahai prophecy and light bringer. She explained that azor ahai was from from ice and fire and is the hero who defeated the night king using light bringer. He forged light bringer by sacrificing his wife. She also stated that she believes that Jon Snow is the reincarnation of Azor Ahai as he is half Stark and half Targaryen. Sam then showed the dragon glass dagger and explained to him that they found it in Bran the builder's tomb and he thinks that it is light bringer. Melisandre in disbelief denied claiming that this contradicts the prophecy so they came to Bran for answers. Bran went back in time to find how light bringer was formed, what he found however was a man tied into a weir wood tree. He found himself in the Isle of Faces where the children of the forest created the night king. The rock formation beside the tree resembled the spiral symbol of the white walkers. He saw a sobbing woman carrying a dragon glass dagger and inserting it in the heart of stranded person. His eyes soon turned blue and his skin turned ice. Bran left the vision as he finally found the key to defeat the night king. They must Head to Face Isle of Faces in the gods' eye at the Riverlands and create a new night king. The prophecy is misunderstood there were two night kings in history, Azor Ahai defeated the original night king by turning himself into one. Him being a product of ice and fire was the only person with the power to kill the night king. After that he decided to exile himself north of the wall and build the wall to protect living from him. Over the next thousand years the magic of the night king overtook azor ahai consciousness and that is when he decided to attack the living (at the start of the show). The key to defeat the night king is to turn Jon the product of ice and fire into a new night king in the Isle of Faces. Jon at first was hesitant to be turned into a night king but was reminded by Sam of his Nights watch vows and the fact that they stand no chance against the night kings new army now almost 100 times their size which is marching north as they speak and is growing bigger. Jon and the remaining army quickly head towards the Gods' eye. Sansa stayed in Winterfell as their must always be a stark in Winterfell and had to burn the dead. In the Isle of Faces they found Howland Reed. Howland reed the only other witness of Jon's birth, has spent the past couple of years studying the Isle of Faces. He knew by a vision from blood raven that the time will come where a new night king had to be created so he perfected the night king creation ceremony. The process would take sometime so they had to prepare to face the night king. The army constructed trenches to block all entrances to the the gods eye and build some scorpions similar to Qyburns' ones to shoot down undead Viserion. Arya and Theon remained in the Isle to defend Jon. As the ceremony was getting and Jon was tied at the weir wood tree started darkness emerges upon them as the army of the dead approached.

Episode 5

The night king has now arrived at the gods' eye. He has marched north all the way from kings landing killing everything on his path growing the size of his army reaching 2 million wights. The night king tried to fly directly towards the Isle of Faces with Viserion and kill Jon however he was slowed down by the scorpions with Bronn giving him a direct hit. This allowed Drogon to ambush Viserion and slay him. The night king however fell of Viserion and vanished amidst the darkness. Meanwhile despite their air advantage the battle on the ground was a disaster as the trenches were quickly overwhelmed by the seemingly endless hordes of undead and soon the entire army was surrounded and were fighting for their lives. The ceremony was almost complete all what was needed was for Daenerys (Jon's lover) to insert the dragon glass dagger into Jon's heart. As she dismounted her dragon, the Night King and his army has now reach the Isle of Faces. Drogon tried to burn him but he was unaffected by fire. Now the night standing unopposed head towards Jon. However suddenly a large pack of dire wolves lead by Ghost and Nymeria warged by Bran appeared out of the Forrest. The dire wolves attacked the wights while Theon and Howland Reed charged towards the Night King. There Blades had no impact on the night king and they were both instantly killed. The Direwolves all died fighting the wights leading to the final extinction of the direwolves including Ghost and Nymeria who died protecting their stark owners. This however slowed down the night king enough for Daenerys to stab the dragon glass dagger at Jon's chest and pushed it towards his heart. Jon's eyes quickly turned blue and his skin turned ice. Night King Jon emerged out of the weir wood tree and challenged the night king into a duel for the fate of Westeros. While both night kings were fighting, a wight sneaked behind the night king a stabbed him only reveling its face to be no other than Arya. Even though her blade had next to no effect on the Night King, this distracted him enough for him to be subdued by Night King Jon and slay him. Night king Jon emerged victorious and the night king was finally slain ending winter. All the wights were now under Jon's command ceding their attacks and were then ordered to self destruct, ending the army of the dead once and for all. The majority of the army died in the battle dropping from 40,000 to just 10,000. To prevent history from repeating itself, the new night king could not be sent to north of the wall and had to be killed right here by taking out the dragon glass of his chest. Daenerys volunteered to be the one who puts Jon out of his misery just like what she did with Khal Drogo. Daenerys while in tears slowly removed the dagger off Jon and he immediately collapsed dead. Jon's body was then sent to Winterfell and buried in the crypts beside Ned Stark.

Episode 6

With winter finally over and all of Cersei's forces destroyed the iron throne was open for the taking Bran confirmed that Cersei is still alive and even though she has no army she returned to kings landing and refuses to surrender the iron throne. Although Tyrion attempted to convince Daenerys to give Cersei a final chance to surrender and spare her life she insists to have her executed for betraying them. Jaime who is still devastated by the loss of Brienne is convinced by Tyrion to go to kings landing and convince Cersei that her cause is lost and to flee together to Essos. Jaime goes to kings landing with the hound who wanted to kill his brother. Arya at first wanted to join them but is convinced by Sandor to let go of her life of vengeance. Jaime and Sandor arrived at the destroyed city when Daenerys and what remained of her army were at the city outskirts. They reached the ruins of the redkeep to find Cersei siting on the iron throne. Her face was covered with scars and she seemed madder than ever. When she noticed Jaime she yelled traitor and ordered the mountain to bring her his head. Sandor challenged his brother and in duel and distracted him from Jaime. Cersei had made Qyburn place all the wild fire stock he found across the city ruins and in the red keep. She even placed one wild fire jar just beside her at the iron throne. She planned to burn along side with Daenerys and her army for if she cant have the iron throne then no one else can. Now with Daenerys forces marching inside the barren city walking past by all haunted ruins of houses, Jaime approached Cersei, he tried to reason with her telling him that they could flee now leave all their past life behind and start a new one in Essos. Cersei would not oblige and instead she then screamed at Qyburn burn them all. Jaime now realizing that Cersei is completely lost knew what needs to be done. He stabbed Cersei with his Valerian steal sword widows wale fulfilling the volaqar prophecy and quickly chased Qyburn. However Jaime could not kill Qyburn on time as the wild fire began exploding. Qyburn and Jaime were first to be consumed by the wild fire, the Clegane brothers were next who died amidst their duel, soon Daenerys' entire army where caught down in the explosion including Grey Worm and Varys. Daenerys who was riding Drogon survived the explosion only to helplessly witness the death of her army under the hands of Cersei Lannister. Daenerys flew to the red keep. She found the remains of Cersei Lannister still on the iron throne. Snow was falling on the Daenerys arm. She now recalled her vision in the house of the undying in Qarth all those years ago. Daenerys finally learned that power corrupts and how absolute power corrupts absolutely. She decided to burn the remains of the iron throne and buried it along side kings landing.

The next day all the lords and ladies of Westeros were called for a meeting in the Isle of Faces. Daenerys Targaryen declared that she relinquished her claim and abdicates her birth right. She stated that her father the mad king and Cersei Lannister were both consumer by the power. She explained that she does not want her fate to be the same as theirs. Her life dream has always been about becoming the queen of Westeros and breaking the wheel. Now she realized that she cant do both as she can't break the wheal if her only claim for power was her blood. Furthermore she received news from Dario Naharis that the former masters are now leading a new insurgency in Dragons bay in an attempt to restore their power. She knows that since Westeros is at peace she can't be of much help to the people of Westeros and decided to sail back to Mereen and rule as the Queen of Dragons bay and the Breaker of chains where she can ensure that the people there never return to slavery. To remove the seeds of any future civil war she now ordered the lords and ladies of Westeros to chose among themselves the new ruler for Westeros and in the future a gradual change to democracy should occur where the people of each kingdom would elected a representative. These representatives would sit on the new council advising the king and electing future ones. The new council past its vote and Tyrion and Sansa were elected to rule Westeros together as king and queen thus ending the Stark-Lannister conflict. The council also voted to burn down the Isle of Faces to prevent the creation of a night king anytime in the future this however lead to magic dying and which followed unforeseen consequences:

Drogon the last dragon died to Daenerys horror

Melisandre died of all age accepting the lord of lights will

Bran Lost his warging and green seeing powers

Arya lost her face changing powers

Daenerys now pregnant with Jon's child before leaving Westeros visited Jon's tomb in the crypts of Winterfell and a huge funeral was held were all the lords of ladies of Westeros as well as most of the north's people attended to commemorate their savior.

Epilogue:

Daenerys ruled as the Queen of Dragon's bay

King Tyrion and Queen Sansa's child will inherited Castely rock as the line of succession is abolished

Bran is lord of Winterfell and warden of the North and married Meera Reed

Gendry is legitimized and inherited Storm's end married Arya who rules as a warrior lady to help change Westeros view on the role of women

Edmure Tully rules Riverrun

Samwell Tarly free from his vows at the nights watch marries Gilly and becomes lord of the reach

Bronn received the twins as a reward for his efforts.

Robin Arryn is lord of Eyrie

Yara Greyjoy becomes the queen of the iron islands and promises to end iron born raiding while Theon is given an iron born funeral

Missandei retired to her home island Naath bringing greyworm's ashes with her

Tormund formed his own house ''giant bane'' and received Last Harth and lives there with the remaining wildings.

A new capital is build in the gods' eye where the Isle of Faces once stood.


End file.
